Can You Hear Me?
by Uzumaki Fenix
Summary: They say when two people love each other enough, nothing can tear them apart. No matter the distance between them. Love will never die. Naruto and Hinata's love is put to the test when Naruto is kidnapped & Hinata has a secret of her own HIATUS
1. Time Passes By So Quickly

Chapter 1 _**Time Passes By So Quickly**_

His clothes were in ruins. Blood in a pool beneath him. No more tears fell from his cerulean blue eyes. He had no more tears to shed.

All he could think of was what he did to deserve this. Then he thought, _right, I'm a Jinchuriki…That's what's wrong with me._ All he could hope for was that his death would come soon.

He lifted his head with the little strength he had left and smiled at his torturer. The chain around his neck rattled. "No… matter what… you… do to me… you… won't… break…my…spirit… My…friends…are…coming…"

The man in front of him punched him. As he gasped for air, the man pulled something out of his pocket. "Your village is gone, as are your 'friends.' The one who used to own this hitai-ate, her death was nice and slow." The man laughed and threw the hitai-ate on the ground in front of his captive. Then he pulled out a kunai and lodged it between a joint in his captive's shoulder.

The prisoner let out a scream filled with anger, agony, sadness, and pain. He could still smell _her_ lavender scent coming from the hitai-ate. His cries of sorrow echoed throughout the night.

But still, he had no tears to shed. Nevermore would his tears be shed, for they had dried up long ago.

Nevermore.


	2. I guess I thought you'd be here forever

Chapter 2 _**But I guess I thought you'd be here forever**_

Hyuga Hinata stared out through the rain-streaked window. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered _that_ day four months before…

Flashback

_Hinata knocked on Naruto's apartment door. Today was October 10, Naruto's 18__th__ birthday and she had his favorite, ramen. Balancing the hot bowl in one hand, she knocked again. "Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun!" she called._

_Getting no reply, she pulled out her key to his apartment and unlocked the door, believing him to be sleeping still. _

_Immediately she knew something was wrong by the smell of blood. She slowly opened the door, but didn't get a chance to activate her Byakugan before a katana pierced the right side of her chest and she dropped the bowl of ramen. She cried out as the katana was pulled out and her hitai-ate was pulled off. She fell to the ground as a man raced out of an open window._

_.~*~._

_Haruno Sakura, who was planning on also wishing Naruto a happy birthday, walked up the staircase into the hallway leading to Naruto's apartment. '_He'd better be up or I'm going to deck him one,_' she thought, cracking her knuckles. Suddenly, she heard a scream and raced up the last flight of stairs._

_She saw Hinata lying on the ground, blood gurgling out of a wound in the chest. "Hinata!" she screamed as she hurried over to her friend and began to heal her. Hinata started coughing up blood and was struggling to breathe._

'She needs Tsunade-sama!'_ Sakura thought in panic as she carefully picked her friend up bridal style and raced to the hospital. She tried not to think of the horrors that were Naruto's room. She left her thoughts behind…along with the shattered ramen bowl and the blood covered room…_

Flashback End

Hinata didn't remember much more that that, as she had slipped into darkness. She placed her hand on her stomach unconsciously and rubbed it as she remembered what happened when she woke…

Flashback

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the bright light. She heard a sigh of relief next to her. She turned her head and thought she saw Naruto. "Naruto?" she asked. The image spoke.

"No, its me, Kiba. I'll get Hokage-sama." Kiba got up and stuck his head out the door. Spotting Tsunade, he called to her. "She's awake!" Tsunade nodded and Kiba ran off to tell the others.

Tsunade walked in as Hinata attempted to sit up. She helped her and propped up the pillow. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Tsunade sighed. "I don't mean to pry, but something interesting came up when we were testing your blood for poison." She hesitated. "Hinata, are you pregnant?"

Hinata looked away.

"How long?"

"Two months… I was planning on telling Naru-" She looked up at Tsunade in shock. "Naruto! Where's Naruto?!"

Tsunade sat on the bed next to her. She looked Hinata in the eyes. "He's gone, Hinata… We don't know where he is… He was kidnapped…"

Hinata's eyes filled with tears. "No… NO!" she screeched.

Tsunade shook the girl's shoulders. "Hinata. Hinata! Calm down!" She sighed and hugged her as tears fell down her cheeks. "We'll find him. I promise. Besides, he is **way** too stubborn to die." This got a chuckle out of Hinata.

**Flashback End**

Tsunade looked away from watching Hinata through her crystal ball. Once again, for what must've been the hundredth time, she looked for Naruto in and just outside of Konoha using her crystal ball. And once again, she found nothing.

"Oh, Naruto…Where are you?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek and splattered on the crystal.


	3. I never had the chance to say goodbye

Chapter 3 _**I Never Even Had the Chance To Say Goodbye**_

Blood trickled down his face as he was beat mercilessly, but he didn't care. He made no sound as blow after blow broke bones and bruised him. His eyes were devoid of any emotion, staring blandly at the hitai-ate that had long ago lost _her_ lavender scent. He wasn't even aware that the blows had stopped; all he could think about was that this was all his fault.

"This isn't working. We need to attack his mind. Send him to the Nightmare Realm, Kinto! Make watch his love die over and over again!" a man, he didn't care which man, shouted.

Another man, Kinto, smiled. "Gladly," he said as his Sharingan turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Kinto was Itachi's sadistic twin brother who had disappeared long ago. Kinto turned to the prisoner, pulled his hair, forcing the prisoner to look into his eyes. Then, without saying a word, the captive entered a black and white world…

"_Naruto-kun…"_

_Naruto looked up in shock. "Hinata-chan?" he called. He started to run once he discovered he was no longer bound in chains._

"_Naruto-kun…Help me…"_

"_Hinata-chan! Where are you?!" Naruto called._

"_Naruto-kun…Why?"_

_Naruto froze and turned around. Hinata was standing behind him with a katana stuck through her chest and a pool of blood surrounded her feet. "HINATA!" Naruto screamed, trying to reach her, but he couldn't move._

"_I thought you loved me…"_

"_I do, Hina-chan! I love you!"_

"_You let me die…It is your fault I'm dead…Why did I have to die?"_

_Tears fell from Naruto's eyes. "You're right…I just put everyone in danger…"_

"_That's right, Naruto-_kun." _A man appeared in front of Hinata. "Listen to her screams." The man took the hilt of the katana and pulled the blade down, slowly cutting her from her chest down to her waist. Blood and her internal organs spilled out as she screamed again and again. Each scream shattered Naruto's heart even more than the previous. _

_Naruto fell to his knees as the scene played over and over again as the voices of his friends echoed on his mind…_

"_Why did I ever give you the First Hokage's necklace? You're too weak…"_

'Tsunade-baa-chan…'

"_You killed your father! You forced me to die for you at the hands of Pain!"_

'Ero-sennei…'

"_You always were weak…You killed my parents!"_

'Iruka-sensei…'

"_They should've killed you when you were born! You killed my sensei!"_

'Kakashi-sensei…'

"_You killed Hinata! You caused her to die!"_

'Kiba…'

"_How could I even think of trusting you!?"_

'Sakura-chan…'

"_You always were the weakest of all of us…"_

'Neji…'

"_You are too dumb to be Hokage…"_

'Shikamanru…'

"_You caused the death of so many people…"_

'Choji…'

"_You're a monster!"_

'Tenten…'

"_You were never strong…"_

'Lee…'

"_You don't care about your friends…"_

'Shino…'

"_You're about as dumb as they come…Oh, wait, you're dumber…And your fashion sense sucks…"_

'Ino…'

"_You don't care for anyone but yourself…"_

'Sai…'

"_How could I even call you my closest friend and brother?!"_

'Sasuke…'"I thought you loved me…"

Naruto screamed and screamed. His captors smiled. Except for one with brown hair. Naruto's last thought before the effects of the Nightmare Realm consumed him was seven little words: '_I didn't even get to say goodbye…'_

"Hinata-chan…"


	4. There's so many things to tell you

**Chapter 4: **_**There's so many things to tell you, left unsaid until now…**_

Man villagers had given up believing Naruto was still alive. Even some of his friends were having doubts…

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha. He large lavender and white jacket hie any fact that she was eight months pregnant. She walked into Yamanaka Flowers. "Hey, Hinata," Ino called in a quiet voice as the girl walked in. Hinata nodded and turned sideways and bent down to sniff some roses. That's when Ino noticed that Hinata's jacket looked rather tight and that her belly looked round. She gasped, but didn't say anything. Hinata picked out a couple of roses and walked up to the counter. She paid for them and walked out. Ino immediately set off to find her friends.

A couple minutes late Ino found Sakura and the rest of the gang at the Ramen stand. Well, everyone except for Naruto and Hinata. Sakura looked up. "What is it, Ino?"

"Have you guys noticed anything strange about Hinata?" Ino asked. "Like how she always seems to disappear for hours and why she hasn't been going on missions lately?"

"So you finally figure it out," Shikamaru said.

Everyone turned to him. "Figured what out, Shika?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru smacked his forehead. "You. Are. A. Medical. Nin. And. You. Haven't. Been. Able. To. Figure. It. Out?"

"She has been hanging out at the hospital a lot…" Sakura said.

"And she's been eating a lot," Choji put in as he slurped down some ramen.

"Her scent's changed," Kiba mumbled.

That drew everyone's attention. "What do you mean her scent's changed? Is that even possible?" Neji asked.

"Yes, but only to females when they are…" He stopped. "Holy kuso! That explains a lot!" He turned to Shikamaru. "You knew?"

Shikamaru smiled. "Finally caught on, eh? 'Bout time someone besides me, Tsunade, and Hinata herself knew." It finally dawn on the rest of the group what they were talking about. But before any of them could say any more, a piercing scream echoed throughout Konoha.

~*~.~*~.~*~

_10 Minutes earlier…_

Hinata sat on top of the Yondaime's stone head. It was her and Naruto's favorit spot to watch the sun set. She had gone up there every morning and evening for the past four-and-a-half months ever since she had gotten out to the hospital. (A/N It took two months for Hinata to recover from the chest wound she received)

She held the roses in her hand and sighed. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of all the things that she never got to tell Naruto. She was so caught up in her thoughts and memories that she didn't hear someone coming up behind her until an arm was around her neck. She let out a piercing scream that was quickly cut off due to the lack of air. Her eyes rolled back and she dropped the roses as a man chuckled. The sun glistened off his Iwa hitai-ate. He dragged her away.

Rose petal blew on the wind…landing softly on the ground near the ramen stand…

Neji's eyes quickly focused on where the scream had come from. He swore when he saw who had screamed. But before he could tell anyone, an explosion shook the ground.

Suddenly, hundreds of Iwa shinobi came over the wall that surround Konoha and over the Hokage Mountain.

The Already greatly weakened Konoha was under attack.

_**Hi! I'm Uzumaki Fenix! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but we had a bomb threat at my high school and other things complicated my typing this up…As you can tell, I'm still alive, so the bomb didn't go off. Turns out it was an idiotic senior who called it in. Stupid-head.**_

_**I'll update more quickly! I'm almost done writing chapter 5! Please review!!! Arigato!**_

_**One more thing. Next chapter preview:**_

"Do you know anyone by the Name of Uzumaki Naru-"

…_(preview break)…_

"_Father of your child. Though, from what I saw, You're having twins," Takato finished. He looked at the sorrow in her eyes. "He doesn't know, does he?"_

_**O.O What do you think? I'm so evil. Please Review!!!**_


	5. Can You Hear Me When I Talk To You?

_Chapter 5: __**Can You Hear Me When I Talk To You?**_

Hinata woke up and heard voices.

"You didn't tell me she was pregnant!"

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"Quiet! She's waking up!"

Hinata opened her eyes and glanced around. She attempted to get up, but was having some difficulty. "Easy…" a kind voice said. "Don't strain yourself…" The voice sounded male.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are outside of Konoha. My name is Takato and I am an Iwa Medical nin."

Hinata started to panic. Firm hands held her down. "Let go of me!" she cried. She continued to struggle.

"I said calm down! If you get to excited you could go into labor!" Takata said, holding the struggling girl down.

Hinata stopped and looked at the medical nin. "Why are you helping me? What do you want?!"

The man brushed back his brown hair. "They wanted you for your Byakugan, but as son as I saw that you were pregnant, I stopped them. I'm sorry that I can't say the same about your village." Hinata started to panic again as thoughts of her friends and family filled her mind. Takato held her down again. "Calm down! Geez! How many times must I tell you?!" Hinata quietly obeyed. "Now, as to why I'm helping you, I don't know. What's your name?"

"Hinata." Takato looked at her in shock.

He looked at the other two Iwa shinobi. "Leave us." The men left and Takato looked back at Hinata. "Do you know anyone by the name of Uzumaki Naru-"

Before Takato could finish, Hinata gasped. "Naruto-kun! You know where Naruto-kun is?!"

"I take it you know him then."

"He's my boyfriend and the…"

"Father of your child. Though, from what I saw, you're having twins," Takato finished. He looked at the sorrow in her eyes. "He doesn't know, does he?" he asked softly.

Hinata looked away. "No…" She looked up at him. "You know where he is, right? Please…tell me where he is…please…"

"I can do better than that. I can take you to him. He's here."

"Really?! Wait. Why is he here?" Hinata asked as Takato helped her stand. "Oof!" Hinata cried out as one of the babies in her womb kicked her.

"Easy…" Takato chuckled. "That kid… I'll bet anything that it is a girl." Hinata also chuckled.

"Tsunade-sama said that one was a girl and one was a boy- Wait. Why am I telling you this? You're the enemy!"

"Actually, you can say that I am a friend. You have met me before. I come from Konoha. I can't tell you the details, cause it would not only endanger me, but you as well. This is the only chance I had to get Naruto out of Iwagakure. I'm sorry to say that I had to watch while they tortured him. Poor kid." Takato sighed.

"What do you mean, 'tortured him?'" Hinata glared at him. "What did you do to him?!"

"_I _kept him alive. And by torture…well, it might be better if you didn't know. Either way, they're harnessing his power. They are going to release the Kyuubi."

Hinata held back her tears. "Take me to him! NOW!" Takato nodded and helped her walk.

They soon reached a clearing in the forest and Takato and Hinata gasped. Iwa nins were thrown everywhere, all dead. "We're too late. It has begun," Takato whispered in a horrified voice.

As if to answer his statement, immense killer intent and an ear splitting roar echoed in the air.

The Kyuubi had been released.

**~*.*~*.*~*.*~**

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

The Iwa nins facing Neji fell like dominos. Neji allowed himself a smile. He looked around. Tenten pelted five of the Iwa nins with numerous weapons; Sakura had given a couple of good back breaking punches; Shikamaru was…well…; Choji was eating a bag of chips while taking out ten shinobi; you get it. They all stopped when they felt the killer intent. They could barely move when they heard the ear splitting roar. They knew _who_ and _what_ it was; they just didn't know _why._


	6. Do the Words I Say Ever Make it Through?

Chapter 6:_** Do The Words I Say Ever Make It Through?**_

(It would seem that in all my haste, I have forgotten to put up a disclaimer…oh well. Maybe in reality I am Mashashi Kishmoto…YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ***evil Tsunade-like grin *)**

Tsunade, Iruka, Kurenai, Gai, and several other ANBU froze where they stood fighting the Iwa nins. One of the Iwa nins smiled. "Looks like our secret weapon has come at last," he chuckled.

Tsunade turned to him and slugged him with all the strength she had. "YOU TEME!" she screamed in pure fury. Everyone backed away from her. Within two seconds, every Iwa shinobi in the area was dead, and it was a _very_ brutal death. (A/N Brutal doesn't even begin to cover it…­*nervous laugh while backing away from Tsunade*)

"My, my, Princess Tsunade. I would think that a Hokage would have better control of her emotions. Maybe I should of thought of your feelings before I told them where to find the Jinchuriki…"

Tsunade turned at the sound of the familiar, raspy, and completely annoying voice and growled. "You…"

**~*.~*.~*~*.~*~**

Hinata started running the moment she felt _its_ chakra. She ignored Takato's cries to come back as she ran toward the source of the chakra. She knew it was him! It had to be! Suddenly she stumbled and quickly turned to avoid landing on her belly to avoid hurting the babies. She let out a grunt as she landed on her back. She soon managed to somehow standand continued running.

She soon paused to see where she was. 'I'm in Konoha!' she thought in shock.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji's voice made her turn. She sighed in relief when the rest of the Konoha 11 appeared. They were all uninjured save for a few bruises.

"Hinata, are you really pregnant?" Ino asked. Everyone turned to look at the girl, completely forgetting about what was going on around them. Hinata didn't answer. "How long? Ino asked.

"Eight months. Twins. Boy and girl. Now, before you can ask any more questions, I'm going to find Naruto-kun!" Hinata turned to leave, but Neji stopped her.

"You do know that the clan elders won't let them live right? They'll kill them once they're born, or they'll kill Naruto," Neji quietly said.

"They won't be able to hurt any of them when they learn the truth about Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smirk.

"I think everyone knows Naruto has the Kyuubi, Hinata. That gives the elders more the reason to kill him and them."

"That's not what I meant. They can't kill Naruto or them, cause then they would be killing out the last of the Namekaze Clan."

"What do you mean?" This time, it was Kiba who asked. "Namekaze Clan?"

"They can't kill Naruto because of who his father was. Naruto's father is Namekaze Minato."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto is the Yondaime's son."

Those five words left everyone speechless. Hinata took this opportunity to escape and find Naruto.

**~*.*~*.*~*.*~**

Takato was running through the streets of Konoha, desperately searching for Hinata. '_Curse that girl! Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to be fighting when she's eight months pregnant!?'_ he thought as he soon spotted her racing toward _him_. '_That boy is going to be the death of her and her children!_' "Hinata-sama!" he called, catching up to her. She glanced back at him and ran faster. "Kuso," he grumbled as he sped up.

Hinata just ran faster. "I have to find Naruto-kun! I'm the only one that can calm him down!" she cried as Takato grabbed her arm.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Takato and Hinata turned to see the Konoha 11 surround them. "I can't! If she goes after Naruto, she'll be killed!" Takato said, not letting go of the girl's arm.

"I CAN CALM HIM DOWN!" Hinata screamed.

"NOT IF HE THINKS YOU ARE JUST AN ILLUSION! HE THINKS YOU'RE ALL DEAD! HE THINKS HE'S IN IWAGAKURE!" Takato shouted. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto's been placed under a Genjutsu that when he looks at someone, say Hinata for instance, he'll believe that it is an Iwa shinobi. I tried to break the Genjutsu, but he's fallen to far into revenge for me to stop him. There's nothing any of us can do!" Takato sighed. "I guess I'll never be as good in medical jutsu as my mother."

"Your mother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Your Hokage is my mother. I am Tsunade's son."

_**So, just who did Tsunade meet? Who is the traitor? Next chapter:**_

"Naruto-kun! It's me! It's Hinata!"

"NO! YOU'RE JUST AN ILLUSION! HINATA IS DEAD!" the kyuubi-inhanced Naruto screamed as he attacked her.

Hinata screamed as Naruto's chakra hand came down on top of her.

_**I'm just cruel… Next chapter up as soon as possible!!!**_


	7. Cause I'd Give Anything If I Just Knew

Chapter 7: _**Cause I'd give anything, if I just knew…**_

"Danzo!" Tsunade spat. "You're responsible for this?!"

"Why, yes. We weren't using the Kyuubi brat for anything. I told the Iwa nins where they could grab him. They would torture him, and turn him against Konoha. Then I could use him for my own gain," Danzo said with a creepy smile. Iruka glared at him.

"You…Teme! How dare you betray this village!" Iruka shouted, pulling out a kunai. Tsunade stepped in front of him.

"I'll face him, Iruka. I own Naruto and his father that much," Tsunade said.

"His father? Who?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, _Princess_. Who is his father?" Danzo asked with a smirk. "Probably a teme like him."

"Naruto's father saved this village the day Naruto was born."

"That means-" Iruka began.

"Yes, Naruto is the Yondaime's son."

That shut Danzo up. But not for too long. "I was right. That brat should've been killed. His father caused enough tro-Why Tsunade! Attacking your opponent while he is talking. How rude!" Danzo said as he sidestepped out of Tsunade's path of rage.

"Shut up, teme kuso!" Tsunade shouted.

Danzo was suddenly thrown forward with a surprised cry. Hinata was standing behind him with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN TEME!" she shouted. "YOU LEAVE THE FATHER OF MY BABIES OUT OF THIS!"

Kurenai, Iruka, Gai, and the ANBU stared at the girl. "What do you-?" Gai asked.

Tsunade turned to them. "Hinata is eight months pregnant with Naruto's children." She smirked. "Never piss off a pregnant woman. Bad idea."

"No, really?" Gai said, rubbing the back of his head where Kurenai had slugged him a while ago for making a crack about Asuma.

"You pissed Kurenai off again, didn't you, Sensei?" Tenten asked as they ran up.

"NO!"

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt, but we do have a rampaging Kyuubi on the loose," Sai and Takato said at the same moment.

Tsunade looked at Takato. Her eyes widened. "T-T-Takato?!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T DEVIRT YOUR ATTENTION FROM YOUR ENEMY_ PRINCESS_!" Danzo shouted as he prepared to attack. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant red hand reached out and grabbed him, making him burst in a mixture of blood, skin, organs, and bones. (A/N I think I'm going to be sick!)

Everyone was shocked and a few even threw up. Hinata turned around and saw…

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Then she looked carefully at Naruto's features, and gasped as tears fell down her eyes.

Naruto was covered in blood from head to toe. His hair was longer and spikier than usual and streaked with blood. His clothes were in shreds and his eyes bloodshot and distant, as if they were under a genjutsu. A thick red chakra coat surrounded him and it was in the shape of the Kyuubi, but you could still see Naruto through it.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed. Naruto looked at her.

"**You piece of kuso. You think that you can mess with my feelings by sounding like **_**her**_**?! I'll KILL YOU!**" he shouted.

"Naruto-kun! It's me! It's Hinata!"

"NO! YOU'RE JUST AN ILLUSION! HINATA IS DEAD!" the kyuubi-inhanced Naruto screamed as he attacked her.

Hinata screamed something that sounded like an 'I love you' as Naruto's chakra hand came down on top of her.

"HINATA!" Everyone screamed.

As the dust settled, everyone was expecting to see Hinata's crumpled body under the chakra hand, but was surprised to see that the hand was hovering right above her head. Naruto was staring straight at Hinata. "W-what d-did y-you s-say?" he asked.

Hinata looked him in the eyes. "I said that I love you!" Tears fell down her face as she began to walk toward him. "Naruto-kun, I love you and only you. I always have. Let me help you." She reached out and touched his face, wincing as the demonic chakra burned her skin.

No one moved as they stared at the scene. All they could do was pray and hope that somehow Naruto would believe them. They were startled when Hinata started to sing.

"nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
miageta kumoma ni aozora  
kitto yamanai ame nante nai

no rain no rainbow  
zubunure no me no mae wo sotto nuguu yo  
ki ga tsuitara ame ga yande  
seijaku ga boku wo tsutsunde  
nanika wo katari kakeru you ni  
arawaretanda niji no arch

ame agari asphalt no kaori de yasuragu  
suri kireta kokoro ga fu to odori dasu  
mizu tamari de dance ano niji no shita  
bishonure no sneaker no mama fumi dasu

no rain no rainbow  
kanashimi mo itsuka wa hareruya  
Uh ah icchuuya naki akashite mieta nowa  
nanairo ni kokoro wo someru hikari

nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
miageta kumoma ni aozora  
kitto yamanai ame nante nai  
kidu tsuita mune no oku ni  
kirayaka na niji ga kakaru  
subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru  
itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow

itsuka wa ima no nayami sae mo  
natsukashiku kanjiru hi ga kuru yo  
sore made wa naitatte ii  
koko wa nagai jinsei no tsuukaten  
toki ni ashi wo tometatte ii  
namida de arai nagasu made

moshikashite mou dame nano kamo  
sou omotta yo nankai mo  
subete wo nage dashi nani mo kamo  
akirameyou tomo omotta kedo  
dekinai jibun wo dareka no sei ni  
iiwake ni shite ikiteku yori  
dekinai naraba jibun nari ni  
bukiyou demo butsukatteku beki

no rain no rainbow  
kanashimi mo itsuka wa hareruya  
uwa no sora oboroge na boku ni mieta nowa  
nanairo ni asu wo terasu hikari

nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
miageta kumoma ni aozora  
kitto yamanai ame nante nai  
kidu tsuita mune no oku ni  
kirayaka na niji ga kakaru  
subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru  
itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow

dare moga itami wo kakaete runda  
kitto ima tamesarete runda  
nemurenu yoru mo funbatte gutto koraero  
kurishii joukyou demo taero  
sono hibi ga kimi wo tsuyoku saseru kara

suu to kumo sukima kara sasu  
hikari ga subete wo tsutsumu

nagareru namida ga shizuka ni  
nanika no owari wo shiraseru  
miageta kumoma ni aozora  
kitto yamanai ame nante nai  
kidu tsuita mune no oku ni  
kirayaka na niji ga kakaru  
subete wa sou koko kara hajimaru  
itsuka wa hareru no rain no rainbow

monochro no sekai ni boku wo sukuu you ni  
monooto wo sezu ni nanairo wo hitonuri"

Some of the girls had tears in their eyes as they listened. Everyone soon noticed that Naruto's cold, distant eyes began to soften and the demonic chakra began to disappear. Naruto cupped Hinata's cheeks with his scarred hands and brought her in for a kiss.

"Ku ku ku…" Naruto's eyes widen and attempted to shield Hinata from the attack, but it was too late as a katana was shoved through Hinata's chest from her back.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed as Hinata crumpled to the ground.

Sorry for the cliffy! Couldn't resist!

Will Hinata survive? What about the children? Who was laughing? Tune in next time for Chapter 8: Every Night I Have the Same Dream

_**English Translation for song can be found at**_

.com/2008/05/17/no-rain-no-rainbow-english-translation/


	8. Every Night I Have The Same Dream

Chapter 8: _**Every Night I Have The Same Dream**_

I am going to be dead by the time this chapter is finished. It is truly heartbreaking…

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed as Hinata crumpled to the ground. Instantly red chakra surrounded him as his eyes filled with rage. Naruto glared at the person who had stabbed Hinata with all the hatred, anger, agony, sorrow, and many other emotions he could muster in his eyes.

The person had a hood on, covering up all his features. Naruto knew it was a male but wasn't all human. "Hebi…" he growled.

"Very good, Naruto-kun!" the man said as he lowered his hood. Naruto stared in shock when he saw the face. It was Orochimaru. "I thank Kabuto for the body. Idiotic fool. Fusing his body with mine was a stupid move for him."

Naruto used one of his chakra hands to pick Hinata up gently and carried her over to Tsunade. As the hand released Hinata into the Hokage's arms, Naruto called," I'm going to kill this damn teme. Take care of Hinata-chan. But you all must leave. I can't destroy him and protect you at the same time!" Not waiting for a reply, he launched himself at Orochimaru.

Tsunade nodded sadly and ran off with Hinata. The others quickly followed, not one of them happy. Yamato left behind a wood clone, hidden in a wall. Hey had just reached a safe distance away when Hinata started coughing up blood and gasping for breath. But that wasn't the half of it. "Save…my…babies…! Please…" Hinata whispered between gasps. "I'm…already…dying… Don't…let…Naruto-kun…be…alone…!"

Tsunade nodded and began emergency c-section.

**.~*~..~*~.**

"Ku ku ku…Staying behind to fight me, little fox? How brave… Especially when your girlfriend is dying along with _your_ unborn children!" Oroshimaru said while dodging Naruto's attack.

Naruto froze mid-attack. 'Hianta-chan's pregnant?!' he thought in shock. Orochimaru used Naruto's confusion to thrust a katana through Naruto's leg. Naruto let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees.

**.~*~..~*~.**

"Come on, Hinata! Hang on!" Tsunade growled as she struggled to heal Hinata's chest wound. Sakura and Ino had taken the premature infants to the infirmary while Neji and Kurenai followed them. The others stayed behind, watching anxiously as Tsunade was slowly failing at healing Hinata. "LIVE DAMMIT!!!" Tsunade screamed.

"Kaasan, let me. I know the life force transference jutsu. Hinata-sama is not dead yet, so I won't die giving her my life force," Takato said.

"It won't work. That teme had his blade coated with a poison that will only respond to a demon's chakra… But…" Tsunade didn't continue as tears fell for her eyes.

"But what, Tsunade-sama?" Kiba asked, fearing the answer.

"The poison is fatal to a Jinchuriki. If Naruto tried to save her…he'll…"

"Die…" Shikamaru finished. "This is so troublesome…"

"I hate to bring this up, but Naruto has been stabbed in the leg with the same katana Orochimaru used to stab Hinata," Yamato said. (A/N Yamato's been there the entire time, I just forgot to say something until now…Gomen) "Orochimaru discovered my clone and destroyed it. I think knew about it to begin with and just waited to destroy it until he had stabbed Naruto."

Tsunade's eyes filled with rage. "BACK UP NARUTO!!! HE DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH STRENTH TO PUT UP WITH THE POISON AND FIGHT THAT HEBI-TEME DUE TO HIS SIX MONTH TORTURE!!!" she screamed.

The others quickly nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade turned to takato and Hinata. "We've finally managed to heal her wound but…I don't know what to do about the poison…" Tsunade whispered with horror. Takato stared at his mother, then at Hinata. He sighed.

Hinata's eyes were closed and she bore a pained expression. Her breathing was shallow and labored. "She doesn't have long to live," Tsunade whispered again.

**.~*~..~*~.**

Naruto grimaced from the pain that was slowly spreading through his entire body. "Poison laced that katana, didn't it?" Naruto asked as his body became weaker.

"Why, yes, Naruto-kun. It's about time you figured it out," Orochimaru said with a smirk. "To bad it is fatal to Jinchuriki. There's no way you can save your girlfriend even if you wanted to. You'll die before you can get to her!"

Naruto was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. "I…will…not…go… down…with…out…a…FIGHT!" He jumped up, sommoning two kage bushins. Together they created the Rasenshuriken. "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" He throuse the rasenshuriken at Oroshimaru, hittion the stunned hebi head on.

With shrieks of pain, Orochimaru was at last dead. The Konoha 11 plus their senseis (what was left of them) watched the scene in horror. Shikamaru raced toward Naruto. The two kage bushins disappeared and Naruto coughed up blood and fell to his knees. He smiled when he heard his friends calling his name. He grabbed the First Hokage's necklace and pulled, breaking the string. He then infused some of the Kyuubi's ckakra into it and smiled. Then he felt someone grab him as he fell backwards. He painfully opened his eyes and saw that it was Shikamaru. He held out his hand, the one with the necklace in it, and gave it to Shikamaru. He whispered something in his ear.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock at what Naruto had just told him. "I'll give her the necklace and your message, Naruto," he whispered. When he didn't get a response, he looked down. Naruto's eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. "Naruto. Naruto? Naruto!" he cried. There was no response from the blond except that his head flopped to the side. Shikamaru knew that Naruto was dead, but that didn't stop him from picking him up bridal style and walking toward the others.

"It he?" Iruka asked, know the answer already. The others had been too far away to hear Shikamaru's cry.

Shikamaru looked away. "He gave me one last mission. We need to hurry and get to Hinata," he said sorrowfully.

The others bowed their heads as Shikamaru walked by with Naruto's lifeless body in his arms. All of them had tears in their eyes.

**.~*~..~*~.**

Tsunade looked up when she heard footsteps. Seeing Naruto in Shikamaru's arms, she gasped. "Please tell me he's just unconscious!" she cried.

Shikamaru didn't answer. He laid Naruto on the ground next to Hinata and then turned to Hinata. He retied the First's necklace around her neck and stepped back. "He didn't go down without a fight. He destroyed that teme," he whispered, desperately trying to keep the tears from flowing, but to no avail. Tears fell down Tsunade's face as she cursed the necklace. By this time the others had arrived.

"K-k-kaasan!" Takato gasped.

"What?"

"Look!"

Tsunade looked up at Hinata in shock. A thin reddish-orange glow surround her body, emanating from the necklace. The chakra seemed to draw out the purplish poison until the chakra itself turned purple and disappeared.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened and she blinked. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" she managed to ask. "I f-felt Naruto-kun's chakra!" She turned her head and saw Naruto's motionless body. She sat up. "Naruto-kun!" she cried, shaking him. "Wake up!"

"Hinata… He gave his life for you…" Shikamaru said quietly as tears sontinued to fall. "He filled the crystal with the Kyuubi's chakra and gave it to you to draw the poison out. He told me to tell you that he loves you… and the babies…"

Hinata's eyes filled with tears. "NARUTO-KUN!!!!" she screamed, holding his lifeless body to her chest. "NARUTO!!!!" Her cries could be heard for miles.

_Somewhere…far away…it was raining…tears of sorrow…The world had lost a great hero…a true hero… The heavens cried for the loss of a father who never had a chance to meet his children…and for the children…who would never meet their father…_

_**I truly am cruel. No, this is **_not_** the end of the story. There are still many more chapters to be written, so do not kill me. Or you will never find out the truth…***_ **~pulls out a tissue and bawls~ ***


	9. The One Where You Get to Hold Me

Chapter 9: _**The One Where You Get To Hold Me…**_

Alright, hopefully you have noticed by now that the chapter titles are lyrics from the song _Can You Hear Me When I Talk To You_ by Ashley Gearing. In no way do I own this song, but I do own this fanfiction…YAY FOR FANFICTION!!! BOO FOR LAWYERS!!! 

"_**Kit. Kit. Kit. KIT!"**__ The kyuubi screamed at the motionless body lying on front of his cage. __**"WAKE UP KIT!"**_

_Naruto didn't move._

"_**I am **_**so**_** going to regret this,"**__ the Kyuubi growled. __**"But you kit… I saw what you did… And this way, I won't have to listen to your woes in the afterlife and you will be able to stay with your mate. I don't know what will happen when I do this, But I do know that you will be alive. You will be a hanyou and I will be free and get to return to my home. If you need me, just call…"**_

_The Kyuubi started transferring his chakra to Naruto, watching as nine tails slowly formed as did two fox ears. But then Naruto's human form turned into a golden kitsune._

"_**That wasn't supposed to happen…Oh well…I just hope that you will go back to your human form…eventually…"**__ The Kyuubi disappeared and Naruto the Kitsune slowly stirred…_

**.~*~.**

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata cried again.

Other shinobi had soon arrived at the heartbreaking scene. They each bowed their heads in respect for the fallen hero. It had started to rain, the water washed away the blood on the motionless blond. Thunder rumbled and lightning lit up the sky. It was as if the heavens themselves were crying.

Hinata buried her face in Naruto's hair, crying. She had been trying to keep his body warm, not wanting to believe that he was gone. But his body slowly grew cold.

"Hinata…chan…"

Hinata looked up with a start. Three different chakras swirled around Naruto's body, one red, one orange, and one was yellow. They swirled faster and faster and lifted Naruto into the air.

Hinata was pulled away by Tsunade as everyone pulled out a weapon, thinking that the Kyuubi had escaped. They all watched in horror and wonder as Naruto changed into a golden Kyuubi. Naruto fell back down to the ground and his eyes opened. They were blue with slits, not the red eyes the Kyuubi had.

Naruto lifted up his head and got shakily to his feet. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a bark. He tried again with the same result. He began to whimper.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, walking toward him. Tsunade joined her, mainly to protect her in case the kitsune was the actual Kyuubi. Naruto looked at her with a mixture of joy and sorrow in his eyes. He whimpered again and crouched down and placed his head on his paws.

Hinata pulled out of Tsunade's grip and raced over to the kitsune. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Naruto-kun!" She cried out joyfully.

'_Hina-chan…I'm happy that you are alright…I was afraid…so afraid that my idea wouldn't work…and I would loose you,'_ Naruto thought. He stood up again. Everyone heard this in their minds and gasped. They put away their weapons and smiled.

"NARUTO! YOUR FIRE OF YOUTH WILL NOT BE EXTINGUISHED!" Lee and Gai shouted as the sun began to shine.

Naruto covered his ears with his paws and whimpered. Hinata took off the Hokage's necklace and placed it around his neck. "…Must you be so loud?! You are making my ears ache!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto-kun! You're talking!" Hinata cried out. Naruto looked at her.

"Did you get taller?" he asked. "Or did I get shorter?"

"Uh…Naruto…Look at yourself…" Tsunade said. Naruto did and his eyes widened. He looked behind him and saw nine fluffy golden tails.

"I'M A FREAKIN KITSUNE!" he shouted. "WHAT THE HELL DID THAT DAMN TEME KUSO FOX DO TO ME?!" (A/N: to know what teme and kuso means, just look up Japanese cuss words on google)

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"What?"

"There's something else."

"Please don't tell me that my ears are pink!"

Hinata and the others giggled. "No."

"Then what?"

"You're the father of twins."

"…WHAT?!" Naruto fell over in a dead faint. His tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth and his face was the picture of Jiraiya when Tsunade saw him peeping at the women's bath years ago…

sorry that it is such a short chappie! The next one should be longer!!!

Uzumaki Fenix

Proud author of Three Stories 


	10. We'd Laugh and Talk Until the Morning

Chapter 10: _**We'd Laugh and Talk Until the Morning…**_

Alright, sorry for the wait, but, I was kinda…grounded…I still am, but…I'm just evil. Disclaimer: I no own Naruto…But I have come up with a plan to Kidnap Kishmoto…You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens!!! Oh yeah, if _any_ of you tell the lawyers…

Prepare for a very PO Hinata…Heh heh heh… So much fun…

Hiashi gasped when he heard what Hinata had said. He felt his anger grow as he pushed past several shinobi as he headed toward Naruto and Hinata. He pulled out several kunai and shuriken and threw them at Hinata's laughing form.

Naruto heard the blades slice through the air and wrapped his tails around Hinata, shielding her from the attack. Instead, he took the injuries himself. All thirty of the weapons pierced his skin. A couple pierced his legs and crumpled to the ground, bleeding heavily. His tails came loose and freed Hinata.

Shikamaru spun on his heels and trapped Hiashi in his shadow paralysis jutsu while two ANBU restrained him. When Shikamaru was sure that Hiashi was detained, he turned back to Naruto.

He, and several others, gasped when they saw that Naruto was changing from a fox, back into his human form with nine golden tails and black fox ears at the top of his head. The kunai and shuriken were all still embedded in his skin and he was still bleeding heavily. Blood tricked down his mouth and his eyes were beginning to glaze over. Tsunade and Hinata were struggling to keep Naruto alive, but things looked hopeless when his chest barely moved.

Shikamaru turned and punched Hiashi in the jaw, nearly sending him and the two ANBU into the air. Hearing a loud CRACK, he smiled when he knew that he had fractured Hiashi's jaw. "YOU TEME!! HOW _DARE_ YOU ATTACK A FELLOW KONOHA NINJA!" After letting his anger out, he turned back to Tsunade, Hinata, and the near-death Naruto.

Naruto's head was lying on Hinata's lap and she was hugging it, telling him to stay awake. Naruto struggled to keep his eyes open as each second it became harder and his chest became heavier.

Tears fell down Hinata's face as Naruto struggled to breathe. Memories filled her mind, all, but one, with Naruto. _Their first kiss…Ramen eating contest, which surprisingly enough_ she_ had won… Sitting on the Yondaime's stone head and watching the sun set and rise… Lying out on the cool grassy hill, staring at the stars… Naruto telling her that he loved her… Naruto pulling out a small diamond ring and asking her to marry him… Hinata finding out she was pregnant… _(A/N in case you couldn't already figure out, the one where Hinata finds out she's pregnant, that is the one memory that didn't have Naruto in it) Tears fell harder and harder, soon soaking Naruto's head…

Naruto's eyes closed and his chest stopped moving. Hinata let out a wail. And Tsunade stopped her medical chakra.

Tsunade, eyes filled with tears, looked at Naruto and a memory made it's way to the front of her mind. It was Dan and she was struggling to stop the bleeding, but she had failed to stop it in time. She shook her head, suppressing the memory. She opened her eyes, which were filled with fierce determination, and her hands glowed green once more. She looked up and thought she saw a faded Nawaki and Dan kneeling over Naruto with their hands held above his injuries. Their hands were covered in a green glow. They turned their heads to her and smiled. Something in their eyes told her that Naruto would be just fine. She blinked and they were gone. She looked at Naruto and smiled when she saw his chest moving once more.

Naruto's breathing finally stabled out, but his face was deathly pale from the blood loss. His eyes remained closed.

Tsunade turned to Shikamaru –the others were too busy think of ways to kill Hiashi- and spoke. "Take Naruto and Hinata to the hospital. I'll deal with Hiashi." Shikamaru nodded and Tsunade turned back to Naruto and saw that Hinata wasn't with him. Hearing a loud SMACK! she knew what had happened. She turned back to Hiashi who now sported a bruise in the shape of a hand on his face. Hinata was glaring at him. When a couple others tried to calm Hinata down, Tsunade stopped them and shook her head. "This will be good," she whispered, then winced as Hinata kicked Hiashi in the…you know what I'm talking about. '_That has really got to hurt_,' she thought.

Everyone was shocked at the vocabulary Hinata used as she shouted at her father, which shall not and _will not_ be repeated.

"THOSE _CHILDREN_ ARE TEME! THEY SHOULD BE KILLED! THEY'RE _PARENTS_ AREN'T EVEN ENGAGED!!!" Hiashi shouted.

Hinata pulled out a necklace. On it was a diamond ring. "THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG, _TOUSAN_! WE'VE BEEN ENGAGED FOR OVER NINE MONTHS!"

Everyone's, even Tsunade's, eyes widened until they resembled dinner plates. They looked at each other with the same expression. "Did you know about this?" they all asked.

"Eh…Hem…Uh, Hinata? I think you should take Naruto to the hospital now," Kiba said, trying not to get her anger focused on him.

Hinata glared at him for only a moment before nodding. Shikamaru picked up Naruto bridal style, and he and Hinata walked toward the hospital. Naruto's golden tails, stained with blood, dragged along the ground.

Alright, I risked my life to get this chapter up. Does that count for anything? Maybe a review or two? JK. Oh, crud. Here comes mom and she looks piss- AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *save* 


	11. And Then You'd Vanish

Chapter 11:_** And Then You'd Vanish…**_

Sorry it took so long, but this chapter is long!! I ran out of ink in my pen writing it!

Tsunade turned to Hiashi. "You are _so_ lucky Hinata got to you first." She turned to the two ANBU guards holding him. "Take this piece of trash to Ibiki." They nodded and Tsunade turned to the other shinobi that had gathered. A few were laughing at Hiashi. "Scout out any Iwa nins still near Konoha. Take them to Ibiki. If they won't come, kill them."

With a resounding "Hai!" the shinobi disappeared. Tsunade then raced to the hospital.

**.~*~.**

Sakura and Ino screamed when they saw Naruto. Hinata covered Naruto's delicate ears with her hands. At Shikamaru's questioning gaze, she said, "Well, if he has fox ears, then his ears are going to be sensitive."

Just then Tsunade ran in. Seeing Sakura and Ino screaming, she smacked them upside their heads. "Please stop screaming. Naruto's injured enough. I don't want him deaf." She then took Naruto from Shikamaru's arms and together with Hinata, she walked into the emergency room.

"How did Naruto get like that?" Ino asked Shikamaru. "What did we miss?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "You missed a very pissed off Hinata beat up her father when her father threw several kunai and shuriken at Naruto. Other than that… You'll have to ask the others. It's too troublesome to go into at the moment." He walked away.

Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped. "HOW COME WE ALWAYS MISS OUT ON THE GOOD STUFF?!" Ino shouted.

**.~*~.**

A few days later, Naruto woke up. He turned his head slightly and saw Hinata sitting in a chair next to the bed with her head and arms resting on the bed. He gently brushed her hair, afraid that this was just a dream.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her. "NARUTO-KUN!" she cried out joyfully. She jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"C…an't…bre…ath…"

Hinata relinquished her hold as Tsunade ran in. "I heard yelling! What's wrong?!" Tsunade asked.

"Hey, baachan," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto!" Tsunade cried as she hugged him tightly. Hinata laughed at Naruto's expression.

"Ca…n't…br…ea…th…"

"Gomen," Tsuande siad as she let him go. "Are you alright? What…What did they do to you?"

Naruto looked away, his eyes clouded with pain and sorrow. "I…don't want to talk about it," he whispered, shutting his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. Hinata wrapped her arms around him. That's when Naruto grabbed something from his tattered coat. "This belongs to you, Hina-chan," he said, holding out her hitai-ate.

Hinata and Tsunade's eyes widened. They now knew exactly what Naruto had been put through. Hinata took the hitai-ate.

"They told you Hinata was dead, didn't they?" Tsunade asked quietly. Naruto didn't answer, which was answer enough for Hinata and Tsunade.

After a few moment of silence, Naruto spoke. "Am I really a father?" he asked.

Tsunade and Hinata laughed. "Yes, Naruto-kun. You are the father of twins," Hinata said. "Do you want to meet them?"

As Naruto jumped up, his tails began move around. "Does that answer your question?" he asked. Then he paused and looked at his tails. His eyes widened and he felt the top of his head and felt the fox ears. He jumped like five feet into the air and shouted. "HOLY KUSO!" he shouted in an all out panic. "I'M A DEAMON!" He started running around in circles. (A/N Funny picture, don't you think?)

"NARUTO-KUN! I don't care what you look like! You are one of a kind and I still love you with all my heart!" Hinata cried, trying to calm him down. "Besides, I think it makes you look hot."

Naruto blushed and hugged her. "You always know just what to say, Hina-chan."

Tsunade "awwed" and Naruto glared at her. Naruto then put his arm around Hinata's waist and smiled that foxy smile. "Well, let's go see the kids, shall we?" he asked.

Tsunade and Hinata smiled and laughed. Tsunade led the way to the nursery.

**.~*~.**

Naruto had tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at the infant girl in his arms. "I-is…Is she really mine?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Hinata smiled. She, too, held a bundle in her arms, but it was a little boy. The boy had bluish-black hair like her own and had lavender eyes. "Yes, Naruto-kun. She is your baby girl. You get to name her, and I'll name the boy. Itsu. Uzumaki Itsu."

Naruto smiled. He studied his daughter's face. On her cheeks was the faintest trace of six whisker marks. She had lavender eyes like her mother, but had golden-red hair. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Akizakura. Uzumaki Akizakura," he said.

Tsunade smiled. "Peace Whirlpool and Autumn Cherry Whirlpool. I like it. I'll draw up the papers." She walked out of the room, leaving the proud parents of twins behind.

Naruto still couldn't believe it. "This isn't a dream, is it?" he asked.

Hinata laughed. "Do you see any dancing ramen bowls?"

"No."

"Then it's not a dream."

"Good point."

They put Akizakura and Itsu back in their incubators and left. Naruto took one last look at the twins before the door closed.

**.~*~.**

One month later…

"…Do you, Hyuga Hinata, take this man to be your loving husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Hinata was in a wedding kimono that was lavender with a golden fox. Her hair was done up and she wore a crown of lavender roses on her head.

The priest turned to Naruto and repeated the question.

"I do." Naruto wore a formal kimono that was orange with black flames on the bottom.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Naruto and Hinata kissed, Kiba whistled. He quickly ducked when Naruto flicked something at him with one of his tails.

The tent erupted into cheers and congratulations as Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss. They walked down the aisle to their friends.

Hinata threw her bouquet and Temari caught it. Temari them kissed Shikamaru full on the mouth. Kakurou laughed and got hit on the head with a large fan, courtesy of Temari. Gaara let a smirk slip.

_**The End. NOT!!!**_

It's just the beginning! Naruto must suffer through sleepless nights to feed the babies…Heh heh heh… This shall be fun!!! Tune in for next chapter!!!

Crying babies! What is Naruto to do?


	12. It Always Leaves Me Feeling Helpless

Chapter 12: _**It Always Leaves Me Feeling Helpless…**_

Sorry about the disclaimer…again. If I owned Naruto, Naruto and Hinata would be together by now. OH MY GOD! THEY'RE MAKING AN _ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 2!_ **~completely freaks out~ **sorry. ON WITH THE STORY!! One more thing. WARNING! CONTAINS NICE-SASUKE! AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Two months later…

"WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto pulled his pillow over his head. "Make it stop!"

Hinata had her head on her pillow and smiled sleepily. "It's your turn, Naruto-kun."

"Curses!" Naruto grumbled. He threw off the covers and sat up. He then stood up and yawned, stretching his golden tails. He then walked sleepily to the nursery. But before he got out of the room, he ran into the doorframe. "Owww…"

Hinata giggled; smiled evilly and went back to sleep.

Naruto walked into the nursery and over to Akizakura's crib. He picked up the crying girl and bounced her gently. '_I guess those baby care classes with baachan really paid off…_' he thought sleepily. '_Not that I would tell her…_' "It's not time for your feeding, nor are you wet… What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

Then Itsu started crying. "Oh, man…" Naruto grumbled. He picked up Itsu with his other arm and bounced him also. After a few minutes, when they had fallen back to sleep, he laid them back in their cribs.

Suddenly, (A/N You guys are going to kill me for this part… *hides*) a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it shattered the window. In what seemed like slow motion, Naruto wrapped his tails around the twins and pulled them out of their cribs as the tag exploded. He shielded them with his own body and tucked his head against his chest as the blast fully engulfed them. He let out a scream and knew no more.

Hinata's eyes shot open as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. When she opened it, her eyes widened in disbelief.

Everything was gone. The explosion had destroyed everything. Hinata fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face in torrents. "_No…_NOOOOOO!!!!!"

That's when Tsunade showed up behind her. (A/N don't ask _how_. Also, I forgot to mention that Tsunade had given Naruto and Hinata a home in her mansion. GOMEN! Don't kill me for my stupidity!) Tsunade gasped. "Oh my God," she exclaimed in disbelief, "Hinata! Where are Naruto and the twins?!"

Hinata could only continue to stare at the destruction. "Th-th-they we-w-were in t-th-there…" Tsunade hugged her tightly and Hinata buried her face in Tsunade's chest, sobbing loudly.

A baby's cry was heard coming from underneath the burning rubble. Then another baby cried.

Tsunade and Hinata could barely believe their ears. They wasted no time in racing toward the cries. They pulled away some burning wood and found a golden tail. They dug farther and found Naruto's badly burned body. Hinata let out a cry of agony and sorrow.

The cries grew louder as Tsunade dug deeper. Hinata had Naruto's limp head on her lap and was gently brushing his hair out of his face. Surprisingly enough, he still had a head full of hair. It was the only bright spot amongst the bloody and burned body. Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts when Tsunade cried out. She looked up and watched as Tsunade unwrapped Naruto's tails from around two bundles. '_They're alive…_'

Tsunade sighed in relief as she held the twins in her arms. "THEY'RE ALRIGHT!!!!"

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as she held Akizakura. The baby still cried, but Naruto remained silent and didn't respond. Tsunade kneeled next to Hinata and handed her Itsu so that she [Tsunade] could examine Naruto. Just then, the Konoha 11 and several ANBU arrived.

"What the hell-?" Kiba exclaimed, looking at the destruction. Everyone eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates when they spotted Tsunade, Hinata, the twins and Naruto's limp, seemingly lifeless, body.

Ino and Sakura ran over to Hinata. Each took a child and tried to calm the twins down. The others put water on the burning rubble and cleared it away.

"He'll be alright," Tsunade said as she finished the examination. "He just needs to heal and rest. At the rate he heals, he should be up no later than tomorrow afternoon."

Hinata sighed in relief. "Why would someone do this?" she asked. "Why would someone want to hurt infants?"

Tsunade didn't answer at first. She, too, was wondering the same thing. "You'd better stay in the hospital. I'll have guards stationed outside your room and I'll have a crib brought up. Alright?"

"Hai."

Before Tsunade picked Naruto up, she turned to the others. "_You find out why someone would do this!"_ she whispered angrily. When they nodded, she turned and picked up Naruto. Then, together with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, she headed to the hospital.

Naruto's tails once more dragged through the dirt and his fox ears didn't move.

_**.~*~.**_

Shikamaru yawned. '_Damn… This is _way_ too troublesome for me,_' he thought.

His thoughts drifted to Temari as he walked toward the gate. He and Temari would be getting married next month, and she was back in Suna sorting out family affairs. '_At least when she's around, I'm not so bored._'

His thoughts were interrupted by a baby's cry. He ran to the main gate and saw a baby boy with black hair wrapped in a black blanket. But what surprised Shikamaru the most, was not the baby, but the Uchiha crest on the blanket. Next to the baby was a letter addressed to Haruno Sakura. He picked up the letter and then carefully picked up the baby and raced to the hospital. '_Like I said,_' he thought, '_too troublesome…_'

_**.~*~.**_

A figure in the trees watched Shikamaru leave with the baby. '_There you go, Sakura-chan. You said you wanted to be with me, so I gave you my son._' The figures eyes turned crimson and he jumped away as the sun began to rise.

_**.~*~.**_

When Sakura saw Shikamaru walking toward the hospital, late, she alerted the others.

Shikamaru grimaced when he saw the others waiting impatiently for him. '_Crud…_' He was tempted to use the baby as a shield, but quickly decided against it.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LO-" Sakura broke off and her eyes widened when she saw the bundle in Shikamaru's arms. "Shika… is that…?" Shikamaru nodded and handed her a letter. She took it and read it, her eyes filling with tears. She dropped the letter and took the baby from Shikamaru's hands and held him [the baby] close to her.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned.

Sakura looked at her, joy dancing in her eyes. "His name is Itachi and he's Sasuke-kun's son. And Sasuke-kun has given him to me."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Tsunade picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dear Sakura,_

_I know you wanted to be the mother of my children, but I can't return to Konoha, nor can you come to me. So, I am giving you my first child instead. His name is Itachi and I hope you take good care of him. Where I am now is no place to raise a child. Teach him to be loyal to Konoha and his friends._

_Sasuke_"

As Tsunade finished, Hinata raced over. Fear was easily seen in her eyes. "TSUNADE-SAMA!!" she screamed.

Tsunade and the others turned to her. "What's wrong?!" Tsunade asked.

"Something's wrong with Itsu!"

OMG! MY HANDS HURT! As does my neck, my back, my bones…etc. Owwwwww…. Pain…pain….pain…

Bet you didn't expect that ending!!! Mwhahahahaha!!!!! I'm just cruel. I bet you also didn't expect Sasuke to randomly come into the story… Or for him to have a son and give it to Sakura. Wow… Be prepared for next CHAPTER!!!!!


	13. When I Wake Up and You're Not There

Chapter 13:_** When I Wake Up and You're Not There**_

Sorry it took so long, but…you see…nevermind. All will be explained at end of Chapter 13… heh heh heh… Anyway, I would like to thank those reviewers who made me get my butt up and actually write some more. I don't think this story would be this far without you. Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. 

DO NOT KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!

SHIKAMARU LOVERS BEWARE! 

Tsunade wasted no time running with Hinata up to the hospital room. "What happened?!" she asked as they reached the room.

"I don't know! He just won't respond to any noise made! Not even to Akizakura's crying!"

'_That explosion must've done something to his hearing!_' Tsunade thought in panic as she opened the door.

Akizakura was crying in the crib with Itsu next to her, not making a sound. Naruto lay on the bed, still asleep from the events of last night.

Tsunade picked up Itsu while Hinata tried to calm Akizakura down. Tsunade carefully examined Itsu's ears and discovered something she hadn't seen before. "Hinata? Did you know that his ears are pointed?"

Hinata looked at her and then at Itsu. "You're right," she said in surprise. Her eyes then widened in shock as she realized something else. "If the noise of the explosion messed with Itsu's hearing, then what about Naruto?! He has fox ears!"

"Kuso! I didn't think of that!" Tsunade exclaimed. She finished her examination of Itsu and sighed. "He's temporarily deaf. When he'll get his hearing back, I don't know. Now, put them both back in the crib and let's examine Naruto."

While the two females were talking, Naruto opened his eyes. Hearing nothing, he sat up and turned his head and saw Hinata and Tsunade talking, but he couldn't hear anything. He felt his mouth move, but no sound, which he could hear, came out. He saw Tsunade and Hinata turn to him [Hinata put the twins back in the crib first], fear evident on their faces as they ran over to him.

Their mouths moved; Naruto knew they were talking to him, but he couldn't hear anything. That's when he became afraid. "What's wrong with me, baachan?" he mouthed. "Why can't I hear you?"

He tried to read their lips, but that was too difficult. But, he could see her answer in their eyes.

Without further words, he jumped through the window, shattering the glass, and not hearing them scream in horror as he fell.

He was on the tenth story when he had jumped. He plummeted to the ground…

And let out a scream that he couldn't hear…

_**.~*~.**_

Ten minutes earlier…

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino complained with puppy dog eyes. "Let me hold him!"

"No, Ino-pig! He's my baby! Sasuke left him for me!" Sakura said, holding her child protectively. "You're not going to spoil him with talk of fashion and whatnot."

"Oh, come on, Sakura! PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Kiba watched the two bicker in amusement. '_Idiots. They get a pup and immediately start to argue._' He turned to Akamaru. "You agree with me, boy?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Lee and Tenten started laughing. Neji smirked in amusement; Choji was eating chips…nothing new there; Shino was just going, like, ". . ."; and Shikamaru had his eyes trained on something above them.

Shikamaru heard the screams, and pushed Sakura, Ino, and little Itachi to safety as glass rained down.

The Konoha 11 then jumped back in surprise when Naruto suddenly landed on the ground in front of them with a sickening _crunch_. He crumpled to the ground. Only one thought ran through their minds.

'_Dear God!_'

Just as the shock began to sink in, Naruto stood up and jumped away. He jumped really high and disappeared over the roof tops.

"NARUTO?!" Shikamaru shouted in surprise. '_What the hell is going on?!_' he wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when Hinata ran him over and continued running.

Shikamaru lay flat on his stomach, his face buried up past his ears in dirt. When he attempted to get up, he was run over by none other than Tsunade. But, instead of running, she just stood there on top of him, not even noticing he was there.

"Where did Naruto and Hinata go?!" Tsunade demanded. Then, after a moment, she asked, "Why is the ground so mushy? Did it rain while I was inside?"

The Konoha 11 were trying their best not to laugh, but didn't have much luck. They burst out laughing.

Ino, somehow managing to hold back her laughs, spoke. "Naruto and Hinata went that way, and no, it didn't rain… You're standing on Shikamaru…"

Tsunade didn't listen to the last part. Instead, she started running in the direction Ino had pointed out.

Ino doubled over in laughter as Shikamaru got up and wiped the dirt off his clothes and spit it out of his mouth.

Shikamaru then grimaced when he heard Temari's voice. "What happened?" she asked innocently. But the smirk on her face told the others she had seen everything. It was confirmed when she started laughing, which made everyone else laugh even harder.

Sakura, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes and holding little Itachi, pulled Ino along with her as she went up to Itsu and Akizakura.

_**.~*~.**_

Hinata found Naruto sitting at his favorite spot on top of the Yondaime's head. Her heart nearly broke when she saw how dejected he looked. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her heart did break when he jumped in fear and flinched away.

Naruto looked up at the person who had scared him, fear evident in his eyes. The fear was then replaced with sorrow when he realized that was his wife, Hinata. He looked away, dejected. "Hey, Hina-chan," he whispered, not hearing himself speak. "What do you want with a deaf demon half-breed useless ninja?"

Hinata didn't know how to respond, so she just sat next to him and put her arms around his shoulders. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she spoke comforting words to him anyway. While she spoke, she used her Byakugan to examine his ears. She had a feeling that his chakra-enhanced ears were having trouble with his chakra. Just as she had suspected, the tenkutsu in his ears were blocked, but she couldn't figure out how that had happened. She used her Hyuga jutsu and opened them.

Naruto was surprised when he heard Hinata speaking. But before he could say anything about that, his eyes widened in horror when his fox ears picked up the sound of a blade slicing through the air. He jumped up, wrapped his tails around Hinata, and jumped away just as a kunai hit the spot where they had been sitting.

The blast from the exploding tag attached to the kunai shook the ground of Konoha.

_**.~*~.**_

Tsunade, who had reached the mountain as Hinata had made Naruto jump, stayed out of sight as they talked. She was confused when Hinata touched Naruto's ears. Her confusion quickly turned to horror when Naruto suddenly wrapped dis tails around Hianta and jump away just as a kunai pierced the stone where they had been only moments before and explode. The blast enveloped them.

She screamed in horror…

_**.~*~.**_

The ground started shaking, sending panicked villagers into a frenzy.

The Konoha 11 looked toward the source of the explosion. They cried out in shock, fear and absolute horror as Naruto and Hinata plummeted to the earth, both of them unconscious.

They cried out in shock, fear and absolute horror as Naruto and Hinata plummeted to the earth, both of them unconscious.

CLIFFHANGER!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!! I'M SO EVIL!!!!

Hey there! Sorry for the long wait, but, you see, there was this little old lady who needed help with her groceries and…Ah, forget it. I'm not going to turn into Kakashi. 

I had writers block. There. I said it. Happy?

Anyway, Saturday night, I had my neesan{sister} [not blood related] spend the night and I got hyper as we were eating ice cream and peanuts…Well, let's just say, I had a mouthful of ice cream and peanuts and she made me laugh…It wasn't pretty…She spent the next few minutes in the bathroom, wiping ice cream and peanuts off her arms…

Until we meet again!

Uzumaki Fenix

May the Force be with you.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE READ IMMEDIATELY

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but never fear! I won't give up on this fic! I am WAY to stubborn for that!

**My writing style has changed a lot, so I am revising chapters 1-13 of C.Y.H.M. Be happy! I'm hoping that you will continue to review!**

**Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Once again, this fic shall continue! I am just rewriting it! The first rewrite will be out soon! It will continue to be the same plot, but I am going to make it flow better!**

**Thank you for your time and patience! **

**Uzumaki Fenix**


End file.
